kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gamefreak75/Archive 1
Welcome! Welcome to the Kirby Wiki! It's a Wikia wiki dedicated to writing real articles on the HAL Laboratory/Nintendo character, Kirby. We're glad to have you as a member. If you have any questions, just ask an experienced member. The following pages contain guidance and information about reading, authoring, and participating in the community. If you are new to wikis, be sure to visit ask someone for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions on a talk page/forum/whatever other discussion place, so that readers know who to talk to, and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message to visit it. Need help on editing? ! Want to test out your editing? Click here! Categories You are welcome to browse through the following categories: *Category:Help *Our Forum Index (not really a category, but it's still a good idea to check out this place!) *Our Community Portal (not really a category, but it's still a good idea to check out this place!) External Resources *MediaWiki User's Guide Also, if you need help, we recommend that you contact an administrator. By the way, thanks for your contribution to the User:Gamefreak75 page. We hope this information is helpful, and that you'll have a good experience contributing to our knowledge-base and our community. --Wikia (talk• ) Okay Thanks.--Gamefreak75 :Um... I hate to burst your bubble, but the user "Wikia" is a bot-like user that doesn't exist in the real world...-- 21:13, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I know that...-- 21:56, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Welcome! I see that you've been uploading a lot of screenshots from the anime. I like the idea of having multible pictures on the monster's pages (Octacon, Slice n' Splice, etc.) so keep uploading those pics! Oh, and nice to meet you, I'm one of the admin here, so let me know if you have any questions or concerns. And are you a member of any other Wiki? EmptyStar 22:43, 26 July 2009 (UTC) You're welcome, I'll keep uploading pics.-- 22:44, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Don't forget to add punctuation in the gallery pics! Oh, and where are you finding your pics? EmptyStar 00:10, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I just watch Kirby Episodes and using my computer I copy the page and edit it using paint.-- 00:12, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, that's a good idea, I wish our other users thought of that, haha. But where are you finding the episodes? EmptyStar 00:15, 27 July 2009 (UTC) On the 4kidsTv website...Is it illegal?-- 00:16, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, no, haha. It's not that. I was just concerened because that website doesn't have all the episodes. Last time I checked it only had 60 or so. EmptyStar 00:18, 27 July 2009 (UTC) It has 169 episodes now. I'll take care of the anime articles and I might even do some of the episode summaries. Why does everyone neglect the show? It was pretty good in my opinion.-- 00:20, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :It's an awful show in my opinion, but since this is a Kirby Wiki, I think it would still be important to do articles related to the show.-- 00:27, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::Um.. unfortunatly, there really arne't 169 episodes listed, there's 69. What they listed as episode 101 is really just episode 1, and so on. There are 100 episodes, and they're missing 30 of them. =/ EmptyStar 01:04, 27 July 2009 (UTC) That's what I meant. There were only 100 episodes. I should check and think about what I write.-- 01:05, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :lol, don't worry. I think the matter at hand is that we should find a place where they have ALL the episodes. They don't have them on youtube anymore, and they aren't on Hulu. Any ideas? EmptyStar 01:09, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Mm, not really, but when I'm done with the 69th, then I'll start looking. 4KidsTV is lazu!>:(-- 01:12, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm... No idea. Ask Kirbyfan or Blue Ninjakoopa, they're good with that kind of stuff. EmptyStar 02:20, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh, the Broom King pic is offical art from the anime. Believe it or not, even the anime has offical artwork, haha. Oh, and I have one more task for you in Scare tactics pt 1, Kirby's wearing a pumpkin on his head. I have reason to beleive its an homage to Mr. P. Umpkin. I want you to get a screenshot of it. It comes rigth after Dedede pummels Escargoon with his hammer, and is about 3/4 through the episode. Thanks, it would be great if you could get this pic! EmptyStar 23:44, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :I have one more request (apperently this episode was full of cameos, haha). In part 2, (a little more than halfway through), Dedede and Escargoon are running around and go into the basement which is full of statues of Nightmare and other things (its the room they're in before the purple-tinted room with the skeletons). One of the statues on the floor is covered in cobwebs and looks just like a statue of Togezo. I'd like a pic of that. Thanks! ::Actually, I just realized it has claws and hands, so maybe its just a coincidnce. Forget about this request, haha. EmptyStar 00:43, 30 July 2009 (UTC) lol, don't think what you've what been doing has gone unnoticed. The Admins here always keep their eyes open and watching for potential canadates. I'm pretty sure I could give you privileges but I want to check with Blue first. I don't want to get him mad or anything, haha. So I'll bring it up with him. While I do, try building up your case, try to get up to 500 edits. And great job being so active, keep up the good work! EmptyStar 02:07, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Bravo! You're the most active newbie I've ever seen on this wiki. (By the way, when I said, "newbie", I meant that you're new to this wiki, and I think I didn't call you a "noob", because I think that it has a different meaning and is insulting.)-- 20:20, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you.-- 22:45, 28 July 2009 (UTC) You are welcome!-- 00:08, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Ur Doin Pretty Well, Keep it up and I may just premote you. You better Okay, thanks.-- 01:39, 1 August 2009 (UTC) lol so i herd u want adminship http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 10:05, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :so i herd u liek banhammz Yes I NEED to become admin and what is Banhams?-- :Banhammers - A fictional weapon used for banning n00bs I LOVE banhammers! Let's go ban some n00bs.-- :How do I know you're admin material? I know quick practice Banham swings on LoZ:TP! Trust me, I'm admin material. I'll banham n00bs so hard, that they'll cry...-- :lol http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 23:56, 1 August 2009 (UTC) So...I'm waiting...>_>-- :The correct answer is request. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 00:16, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Hmm, so I go to adminship request center? I was just reading the regulations right now.-- :I didn't request... oh, well. GO REQUEST MAGGOT! You can make 'em cry? Ha, I've killed a n00b. That's only when I use my banhammer made of feathers, wait until you see me use my banhammer of solid titanum! And you will plus me for my request right?...-- w8wut http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 01:20, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know, but since many people have joined while I was here, I might as try out for admin. Those who oppose are jealous trolls!-- :My Banhamms are made of Solid Indistructable Kryptonite! Wut! My Banhamms can kill Superman! My Banhammers are made of all the hatred and evil of everyone living and dead. They will kill everyone and I mean EVERYONE!-- :My Banhamms are made of the remains of the Devil's Soul and the Fire he breathes! It's even got a hint of evil [http://tfwiki.net/w2/images2/5/5f/ROTF_Devastator_promo.jpg and giant ROBOTS!!!] AHH! SPAM! Mine is made out of God's love and kindness and will banish all followers of the devil! DIE! *Hits Chrys with the banhammer*-- :But you forgot one little detail! Chuck Noriss' spit is in mine which can deflect anything and destroy anything! *Blasts Game into a pile of Sludge* And if that isn't enough it was also in the possesion of Thor temporarily and has lightning powa! *Strikes Game with lightning* You MUST DIE! *Reflects da lightning powa with the Franklin Badge* Mines has the blood and sweat of Chuck Norris in it along with Zeus' almighty thunder!-- ? Are you actully leaving pikipedia R to the P to the Wyb 01:22, 7 August 2009 (UTC)don't do it man :That wasn't Game that was the buying figurines guy. I would never leave the Pikipedia, I jhust may become inactive for a week (becauuse school's starting on the 18th for me)! *Kneels on the ground with hands stretched high in the air* *Darth Vader's voice* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-- OK just wondering. and school starts on the 28 for me.R to the P to the Wyb i got it ill hide in my closet for the school year It depends on what grade you're going to...I'm going to 10th! D:-- your way older then me im still a pre-teen (11)R to the P to the Wyb Good luck in 5th/6th or whatever grade you're going to.-- 6th and ditto'R to the' P to the Wyb :As irrevelant as it is, I'm bored so, 8th... woo... Great job! You did great! Now, don't take it personally, but this might be a stupid question. You didn't copy and paste it, did you? I'm not suggesting anything, but I need to check with these things from now on. I mean, we've had instances in the past, and we have to take a lot of precations now. Sorry. EmptyStar 06:22, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hehe Where'd you get an idea like that...*starts acting nervous and starts to sweat* JK. What do you mean? Are there sites that post summaries like that. If you check the history though, you see I did it little by little.-- :I'm not acusing you of anything, I knew you didn't copy, I just had to make sure. And yes, KRR has summaries I think. Alot of them there are still mad at us becuase one of our users stole a lot of there stuff a while ago. EmptyStar 06:50, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Okay.-- I don't get it... Lol, is EmptyStar upset with me? What did I do? :o http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 06:30, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Is he ignoring you?-- ::That's alright. Thanks for the heads up. =) EmptyStar 05:35, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Game Freak! I think this is a pretty cool site... well aside from the real KirbyFan pissing me off but that's okay. I have the ability to forgive people easily but that's not to say I'll forget about what they did to piss me off... in other words I pretty much have anger management issues... so that's a bit of a problem for me... 23:29, 12 August 2009 (UTC) That's okay, I kind of have angerment issues myselfXD-- :You think that's getting pissed off? Stupid #@$*ing Speculating n00bs... bored :Ditto -.- :What? Bored. School.T_T -- :Sucker... ::I start 7th on 9/1. :::8th, too soon... ::::Still bored. *pulls out a shotgun* :::::Bored as Hell ::::::(Shoots a target) :::::::Aha! *Matrix Dodge* ::::::::(pulls out a huge cannon loaded with cannonballs and shoots down the scenery) :::::::::Ow ::::::::::*shoots both of you*-- :::::::::::Oh shi- ::::::::::::WTF! *Boom* Die. *Shoots himself* Gamefreak killed himself becuase of boredom!-- :::::::::::::Me too. OK I'm back! Who's fighting?! :*Rises from the dead* We're just bored! *Kills himself again*-- ::Hmm how about a quick user v. user battle? K *throws a bomb at Umbreon/Timson whatever you want me to call you*-- :Whatever you want to call me. Now I'm going to go hard on you, and demonstrate the powers I have earned through three years' worth of hard work! *does the Matrix* *calls for help*-- :Too late. FINISH HIM! *screen goes black, throws a spear into your chest, and uses it as a lightning rod while I disappear, and you get zapped to a pulp* FATALITY *Fawful appears and takes the pulp and puts it in a vacuum* This is a Mario and Luigi:nSuperstar Saga Referece for your info.-- :I know who Fawful is, you don't have to stress it. Now it's time for me to fight Fawful! (focuses my Hidden Power on Fawful causing him to burn) Now give me the One-Strike badge or I won't use that fire extinguisher. Too late fool! *slithers into Galacta Knight's body*-- :Hehehe... you think that's good enough, fool? SOUL BLAST!!!!! Soul Blast is a move that does 99999 damage if timed correctly and if aimed at a user that is cowardly and relies solely on others to fight. I was hoping not to use this since the Fallenangel407 user fight. *Brings out the Black Hole Generator and protects it with a soul shield*-- :I really did not want to use the Soul Blast but you leave me no choice, it is my strongest attack and will require all my inertia and strength and will not recover in 3 hours.. It does more and more damage the more the desperate opponents struggle and shatters all shields considering all my power is in focus and the timed hit is right. It can do up to 333333 damage at this rate. Stop struggling, you're just making it worse. Actually, I'm just testing this attack to see how it works xD If you'd like, I could teach it to you but that requires a truce for when other users are around.